


Collection of Works

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Action/Adventure, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: This will be a compilation of 200 word works, belonging to some of my Legends of Tomorrow ships.





	1. Steelwave - It's three in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Each chapter will be something different. I'll include the prompt and/or a description in the chapter description. Thanks for reading!
> 
> The prompt for the first entry was: "It's three in the morning."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's three in the morning."

“It’s three in the morning.” 

The sound of Mick’s voice startles Nate, so he jumps and spins his head speedily around... though his ears register that it’s Mick standing in the doorway of the kitchen before his eyes do. 

Mick’s eyes are narrowed in the usual way people narrow their eyes when they first wake up; trying to focus on things; trying to adjust to the bright lights. He’s in his long johns and has already slipped his gloves over his hands, having decided they were needed before venturing out of his bedroom. 

“Yeah,” Nate whispers with a fond smile. “Did I wake you?” 

“No… I couldn’t sleep.” Mick grumbles as he comes over to Nate’s side. He decides not to tell Nate that he felt an unexplainable urge somewhere in his chest that he needed to get up, that he needed to come to the kitchen. Mick’s learned a lot about magic since they gained Constantine, and since then he’s begun wondering if his and Nate’s connection is deeper than they realize. 

Mick will ask Constantine later.

He rests a gloved hand on Nate’s lower back, and glimpses at the stove. 

Nate’s making pancakes. Because he’s Nate. 

“Me either.”


	2. Coldatom - Was that supposed to hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Was that supposed to hurt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in this one!

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Ray shoots back, trying to keep his voice steady, but it’s a hard task. He feels his eyes start to sting and his jaw go numb from clenching it. 

Leonard knows how to go for the quick and easy hit. He always has. Turning a few words into a searing hot bullet, headed straight for his target, is a skill he acquired at an early age. 

Ray knows this is a defense mechanism. That doesn’t mean Ray thinks it’s okay, and it doesn’t mean he’s not hurt. Leonard made his choice, he’s said what he said, and the fact that he made the choice to knowingly hurt Ray hurts more than what he’s actually said. 

Ray wonders sometimes if Leonard does love him. He thought he could feel it in the way that Leonard presses up against him when they sleep, reaching over Ray’s waist to lace their fingers together. Or could see it in the smirk Leonard wears when he teases Ray. He thought the small kiss Leonard always plants to Ray’s forehead after a rough mission meant something. 

But maybe Ray was wrong. How could someone love you, yet hurt you so intentionally?


	3. Constangreen - a small, tender moment in the middle of a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a small, tender moment in the middle of a mission"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of backstory for Gary. Thanks for reading!

It’s not every day that Gary has to fight. In actuality, he avoids hand to hand comment as often as possible. It’s not that he’s awful at fighting, he’s pretty average. He knows a few moves, knows how to throw a good punch.

But he’s definitely no Ava. 

Maybe Gary hates fighting because people don’t expect him to be good at it. People see the soft stomach, non-sculpted arms, the glasses and just assume Gary was the kid who got swirlies in high school.

Well. He did once. But it never happened again after Gary knocked the bully’s front teeth out. 

He didn’t like fighting then and he doesn’t like fighting now. He’s in some abandoned warehouse in the middle of Russia with two time pirates as his target. So far Gary’s managed to take both down; one’s knocked out and the other is desperately fighting against the handcuffs Gary slapped on him. 

Gary’s out of breath and exhausted, so he barely registers Constantine’s hand on the back of his neck, drawing his head down just an inch. There’s then a press of lips to Gary’s temple, firm and relieved. Then Constantine’s racing off with the rest of the Legends.


	4. Coldatom - Trying to walk on ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trying to walk on ice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft coldatom!

Ray’s arms go out in front of him and his knees bend at an awkward angle, trying to compensate for his large size and long limbs.

The sound of Leonard’s laugh brings a smile to Ray’s face and even causes the red blush of embarrassment to disperse.

“I’ll have to bring you ice skates next time, Raymond.”

Ray ventures forward a step but the ice under his feet is thick and unforgiving. The thick rubber of Ray’s shoes is no match for the smooth surface under him. He begins to slide slowly down the icy path, closer to where Leonard stands.

“I’ll get the hang of it.” Ray aims for confidence but the uncertainty in his voice stands out.

Leonard lifts an eyebrow, as if to say _really?_

Unlike Ray, Leonard stands casually, shoulders set and his feet planted on the ice as if rooted there. Leonard always comes off collected, as if he has control of every scenario they come across.

Ray’s getting closer now and _tries_ to stop but the ice has different plans. Luckily enough for Ray, Leonard reaches out, wrapping one arm around his waist to bring him to a crawling stop.

“I’ve got you, Raymond.”


End file.
